1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for cooking and holding food products.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In the fast food industry, quick cook ovens are used to quickly cook food items in rapid cooking times as compared to conventional non-quick cook ovens. There are high demand times when the quick cook oven cannot be operated fast enough to meet the demand. To satisfy the high demand, a cook and hold system is used in which food product is cooked during low demand time and held in a holding cabinet for serving during the high demand time. Food items held in current cook and hold systems become dry (i.e., lose moisture and cold (i.e., lose heat).
Thus, there is a need for a cook and hold system and method that provides moist and warm food.